


Dreams

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: AkaKuro Week 2015 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi x Kuroko x Akashi, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sex, Threesome, Yes you read that right, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hormones always make dreams more interesting. Posted for AkaKuro Week Day 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Pesky sunlight had managed to get its way around the thick curtains in the Akashi household. Tetsuya's face scrunched up in annoyance when the light hit his face, and he rolled over to cuddle against his husband's side. Seijuuro chuckled, cradling him close.

"It's time to wake up, my love." He said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Tetsuya shook his head, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed. Seijuuro pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he also rubbed at his back.

"I don't want to wake up yet." Tetsuya pouted.

"But the sooner you wake up, the sooner we can start our day properly." At the sound of a young Seijuuro, Tetsuya's eyes snapped open. He sat up, glaring at the young man behind him.

"See, I told you he would be alarmed." His regularly aged husband sighed, pressing a calming hand against his lower back. Tetsuya remained frozen, beyond confused as to why there were two Seijuuros.

"Sei…" Tetsuya frowned, reaching down to wrap a protective arm around his abdomen.

"It's fine, Tetsuya. He is simply a younger version of me." His Seijuuro assured him. The younger nodded, sitting up and scooting forward to capture his face in his hands.

"I'm still me, my love." He promised before kissing him. Tetsuya's blue eyes widened, and when he moved to back away, he was stopped by his husband's chest. The other Seijuuro licked at his bottom lip, asking for permission as his hand reached down to grasp Tetsuya's morning erection.

"Sei." Tetsuya breathed against his mouth parting from the younger Seijuuro to look him over. This was the Seijuuro that had been with him his second year in high school. His hair was a little longer, and he looked well rested. His body wasn't nearly as developed as his husband's, but having watched it develop in his time, Tetsuya knew it would. "Why are you here?" He found himself asking.

"It doesn't matter, Tetsuya. What matters is you." The younger said, shooting him a confident smirk that went straight to his groin. Seeing that expression brought back so many memories, and Tetsuya found himself moaning, reaching out to pull the younger Seijuuro back into a kiss.

The younger Seijuuro parted his lips for him easily, his tongue meeting Tetsuya's as soon as it could. They wound together, with the younger Seijuuro's rubbing tenderly against the blue haired male's until they parted again. Tetsuya leaned back against his spouse, looking up at him.

"Are you okay with him?" He asked. Seijuuro wrapped his arms around him before leaning down to kiss him as well. Tetsuya parted his lips willingly for his spouse, moaning at the angle of the kiss. Seijuuro's tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth before twisting around Tetsuya's. When they parted, Tetsuya licked away the saliva from his lips, all but collapsing against his husband. "Well, I guess that answers my question." He said.

Younger Seijuuro crawled over to them, kissing Tetsuya chastely before settling in his arms. Tetsuya smiled, his affection for these two men (one man?) nearly bursting. He could honestly say he had never felt more wanted than he was at this moment.

The younger Seijuuro shared a smirk with the older before he began to kiss Tetsuya again. Tetsuya wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close as he wrapped his legs around his waist. The older Seijuuro reached between the two of him and grasped Tetsuya's cock, pumping at a steady pace. Tetsuya moaned against younger Seijuuro's mouth, the sound turning into a gasp when younger Seijuuro grasped the back of his hair, yanking his head back to change the angle of the kiss.

As the younger kept him thoroughly distracted with his tongue, older Seijuuro moved from behind his back. He helped the two move to the headboard before nudging Tetsuya's legs off of the younger's waist. He complied, titling his head as younger Seijuuro moved to kneel beside him. Tetsuya moaned as the new angle allowed the younger Seijuuro even more access to his mouth.

Older Seijuuro settled himself between Tetsuya's thighs. He pressed a kiss right below his belly button before trailing the kisses lower. Each brush of Seijuuro's lips against his thighs sent little sparks of pleasure to his dick, and Tetsuya reached up and grasped the back of the younger Seijuuro's head, dominating the kiss.

If there was one thing Tetsuya was happy about, it was that as time went on, Seijuuro learned Tetsuya's limits enough to be confident with rough kisses and plays.

Younger Seijuuro hadn't reached that level yet, so it was up to Tetsuya to show him.

"Sei!" Tetsuya gasped in to the younger Seijuuro's mouth when his husband took the head of his cock in to his mouth. His husband swirled his tongue around the head, rubbing around the edges before bringing his tongue to the slit. He smeared the pre-come that had gathered there before widening his mouth and takin him in even more. Tetsuya moaned, breaking away from the younger Seijuuro so that he could breath. Taking the hint, the younger pulled away and made his way down to Tetsuya's cock as well. The older Seijuuro moved over to give the younger room, and he grasped Tetsuya, pulling him out of his mouth before offering it to his younger self.

Younger Seijuuro's mouth was sloppy, but wet and warm and that was all Tetsuya cared about. He moaned, watching as younger, inexperienced Seijuuro was instructed by older Seijuuro on how to make him come undone.

This was probably the hottest thing Tetsuya had ever watched. His current Seijuuro wrapped his lips around the base of his cock, sucking at the tender juncture. He glanced up and met Tetsuya's flushed expression. He winked before taking one of Tetsuya's balls in to his mouth.

"Ah!" Tetsuya shouted out, thrusting his hips into younger Seijuuro's mouth. It caught the younger Seijuuro by surprise, and he released Tetsuya dick, wrapping a hand around it instead. Older Seijuuro pulled away as well, and pulled the younger in to a kiss. As they kiss, Tetsuya took over the pumping of his own cock, watching with rapt attention as his husband took part in one of the most realistic masturbations he could have ever imagined. Both Seijuuro's knew what they liked, and it was obvious when they began to jerk one another the exact same way.

Tetsuya could have come right there.

"Guys, I need-" Tetsuya's breath hitched when older Seijuuro grasped his cock as well.

"You prepare him." He ordered when they parted before returning to Tetsuya's side to kiss him. Tetsuya reached up and grasped at Seijuuro's hair, moaning wantonly in to his mouth as younger Seijuuro's first finger penetrated him. Where he got the lube, Tetsuya wasn't sure, but he really didn't care as his Seijuuro sucked his tongue in to his mouth.

When one finger became two, Tetsuya reached down and grasped Seijuuro's cock. He continued their kiss, even when younger Seijuuro took Tetsuya's cock back into his mouth. Two fingers became three, and then the younger Seijuuro began to stretch him. Tetsuya broke away from Seijuuro's mouth to try and catch his breath, eyes closing when older Seijuuro simply moved down to begin sucking hickeys on to his neck.

"How do you want it, Tetsuya?" Younger Seijuuro asked. Tetsuya looked down at him, and let go of his Seijuuro to push younger Seijuuro back on to the bed. He climbed on top of him, hovering over the tip of his erection. Older Seijuuro held his hips, reaching his thumbs back to spread him open. He guided him on the erection before letting go and giving him time to adjust.

Tetsuya flushed with arousal at the feeling of younger Seijuuro's cock inside of him, after so many years. His body clamped on to it, relishing at the nostalgic feel. He reached for his hands, smiling with tender affection when the younger twined their fingers together. Tetsuya raised himself up until just the head remained inside of him before thrusting back down on to the cock. Both moaned at the sensation, and Tetsuya set them at a steady pace. He thrusted back down on to the hot length, then clenched his ass as he went back up, just to release and drop back down on him.

Older Seijuuro reached around and grasped Tetsuya's cock. Between Seijuuro's hand and the other's cock, it didn't take long for Tetsuya to achieve his first orgasm. He came moaning Seijuuro's name, and he would have collapsed on top of the younger Seijuuro if he husband's arm hadn't been around his waist. The younger Seijuuro pulled out and moved away. Older Seijuuro shoved him down and on to the mattress, bringing a shocked gasp from his husband's mouth.

"Do you need me to get you started again?" Seijuuro asked, rubbing a hand along Tetsuya's back. Tetsuya shook his head, a jolt of pleasure going down his spine when younger Seijuuro parted his cheeks this time.

Their fingers felt so different, and Tetsuya loved that he could tell the difference.

Older Seijuuro thanked the younger before sinking in to his husband's hot, tight entrance. Both moaned, this new position one of their shared favorites. It didn't take long for Seijuuro to start up the rhythm, his hips snapping forward quickly and precise. Tetsuya grasped the sheets in front of him, angling his hips so that his cock could get jerked off against the sheets.

"Sei!" Tetsuya moaned out when Seijuuro's cock found his prostate. Focusing in on that one spot, Seijuuro began to drilling, bringing Tetsuya closer to his second orgasm. "Sei, I-"

"I'm there too, Tetsuya. Let go." His husband's strained voice ordered. Tetsuya did, coming against the sheets as he called his husband's name. As he clenched around his husband's cock, he felt him let go as well. Seijuuro let out a soft moan of Tetsuya's name as he waited for the last spurt.

Once Seijuuro was finished, Tetsuya rolled over, grinning up at the two Seijuuro. He offered them his arms, and they obliged, snuggling in close.

"I love you, Seijuuro." He said to both of them.

"I love you too, my Tetsuya." They said together, each pressing a kiss to his cheek. A warm wave of affection took over Tetsuya, and he snuggled in to their arms.

\--

Tetsuya blinked away the image of himself snuggled between the two Seijuuro, and he couldn't help be feel sad that it had been a dream. A wet cloth was pressed against his flushed skin and he jumped, glaring at Seijuuro when he chuckled.

"You made a mess of yourself, Tetsuya, so I'm cleaning you up." He explained. Tetsuya looked down and flushed as he noticed the come all over his thighs.

"Thank you, Seijuuro-kun." He murmured, cheeks dark red with shame and embarrassment. His husband leaned up and kissed his cheeks and mouth.

"Don't feel ashamed, my love. Your hormones entitle you to a great sex dream. I just regret that I couldn't join you." He promised. Tetsuya blushed as Seijuuro finished his cleaning and rose form the bed. When he returned and pressed himself against Tetsuya's side, the blue haired male snuggled in to his side.

"I've never had that problem before. Have I?" He asked. Seijuuro shook his head, pressing a kiss to Tetsuya's blue hair.

"Not that I can think of. You were fine with the other two, if not a little hornier." He promised. Tetsuya groaned with embarrassment, turning to hide in Seijuuro's embrace. "What was your dream about, Tetsuya?" Seijuuro asked as he tucked them back in to bed. Tetsuya glanced at the clock and felt relief that he had only been asleep for about two hours.

"There were two of you, Sei. We had sex." He explained.

"Oh?" Tetsuya nodded, feeling sleepy once again as Seijuuro rubbed a soothing hand through his hair.

"Mhm. It was wonderful. I had never felt more love for you, or from you in my life. Well, our wedding day and the day we got our children notwithstanding." He said. Seijuuro chuckled, tucking Tetsuya under his chin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't join there, sweetheart. It would have been a great experience, I'm sure. Now go back to sleep, my love. We need to be up early in the morning." Seijuuro murmured.

"I love you, Seijuuro." He yawned. He was already fading off to sleep when Seijuuro returned the phrase.

Very pleased, much love. Yes good. Thank.


End file.
